crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
This page is about trivia and fun facts of Crusaders Quest. Character Inspirations Legendary Heroes * Kriemhild: Inspired by the main character of the epic poem in Middle High German [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibelungenlied "Nibelungenlied"]. Unlike the poem, Kriemhild in CQ is female. * Sigruna: Inspired by Middle High German [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibelungenlied "Nibelungenlied"]. But there is no character named "Sigruna" while there are "Sigmond" and "Sigurd." * D'Artagnan: Main character of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers "The Three Musketeers"] * Dorothy: Inspired by Dorothy Gale, the protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wonderful_Wizard_of_Oz "The Wizard of Oz."] * Maria: Inspired by "Saint Maria" in the Bible. Warriors * Joan of Arc: French Heroine of the Hundred Years' War during medieval times. * Susanoo: In Japanese mythology, Susanoo, is a powerful god of the sea and storms. * Monte Cristo: Inspired by French novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Count_of_Monte_Cristo "Le Comte de Monte-Cristo."] * Space Swordsman: Inspired by the Jedi knights from the Star Wars franchise. * Abel: Inspired by Abel from the Book of Genesis in the Old Testament. Paladins * Thor: Hammer wielding god from Norse mythology. In Old High Germanic name Thor - Donar in runic (ᚦᛟᚾᚨᚱ) - means "Thunder". * Achilles: Mythological, legendary Greek hero from Trojan war. * Drake: English sea captain "Sir Francis Drake." * Bear Grills: Named after ex-SAS sodlier, turned adventurer Bear Grylls. Made famous by TV show "Man vs Wild". * Alexander: Based on the king of Macedon, Alexander the Great. * Vane: Likely inspired by either Venom from Marvel Comics or Spawn from the comic of the same name. * Cain: Inspired by Cain from the Book of Genesis in the Old Testament. He is jealous of Abel when God praises Abel's sacrifice to God and murders Abel. * Mundeok: Inspired by a general of Guguryeo, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea, who successfully defended the country against the Sui Chinese. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eulji_Mundeok * V: Her appearance is inspired by Aegis From Persona 3. Archers * Hanzo: The 16th century Japanese ninja "Hattori Hanzō." His final promotion also resembles Kakashi from Naruto * Robin Hood: Heroic outlaw found in English folklore. * R-9999: The name is inspired by The King of Fighters character, "K9999." Appearance wise, seems to be similar to T-elos from Xenosaga. * Giparang: Main character of ancient Korean song "Songs in Praise of Giparang (Chan Giparang Ga)". In CQ, he is lover of Yeowoodong. * Foxniper: Its physical features are likely based on the Tibetan Sand Fox. * Mechanical Girl: Inspired by Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken series. * Arona: Based on Sung-Chunhyang, a character of a Korean folklore, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chunhyangjeon "Chunhyangjeon"]. Her name in KR client is the same as that of eponymous character in the story. Her name, 春香, roughly translates to "Spring Fragrance(Aroma)," hence the name Arona. * Magnus: Is very similar to Thranduil from The Hobbit (Movies) * Kaguya: Is based on Princess Kaguya-hime from Japanese literature. Hunter * Spyro: Inspired by the character in Team Fortress 2 "Pyro." * Sneak: Inspired by Snake, the protagonist in Metal Gear Solid. Sneak features the appearance of Snake in the first game, Mercenary Sneak, the appearance of Snake in the second game, and Legendary Mercenary Sneak, the appearance of Snake in the fourth game. ** His Soulbound Weapons' names are also based on the game titles as well. *** Peace Loader - Peace Walker *** Ground One - Ground Zero *** Phantom Rage - Phantom Pain * No. 9: Inspired by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Freisch%C3%BCtz "Der Freischütz"], a three-act German opera. Caspar makes a deal with the devil, Samiel, to gain magic bullets, which allows the user to kill anything the user desires. * Crow: Inspired by Doktor Schnabel von Rom, commonly known as Plague Doctor, a group of doctors who treated patients stricken with Black Death plague. * Vincent: Inspired by eponymous character from the French movie Django. He carries a gatling gun in the coffin and seeks to avenge his wife's death. * Mandy: inspired by Mindy McCready/Hit-Girl from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kick-Ass_(comic_book) "Kick-Ass"]. * Red Hood: Inspired by the folklore "Little Red Riding Hood". * Teresa: Her 6* star form looks similar to Mami Tomoe's magical girl form in Puella Madoka Magica. Her block skills are also almost similar. Wizards * Archon: Likely named after protoss psionic entities in the StarCraft video-game series. * Sasquatch: Another name of "Big foot." * Alice: Main character in "Alice in Wonderland." * Lilith: The Hebrew term Lilit can be translated to "night hag." The term appears first in the Dead Sea Scrolls. Lilith is identified as a female demon. * Korin: Inspired by the Netherworld Emissary in Korean mythology, a messenger who leads the dead to the Netherworld. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_(personification) * Mondrian: Inspired by Yi-Mongyong, another character from Korean folklore, Chunhyangjeon. * Witch Delivery Trainee: Inspired by a fantasy novel, Kiki's Delivery Service. Priests * Mew: Inspired by the onomatopoeia "meow." * Nightingale: Well known English celebrity "Florence Nightingale". She is the founder of modern nursing. * Yeowoodong: Inspired by temptress of ancient Korea "Eowoodong". In CQ, she is lover of Giparang. * Woompa Woopa: Inspired by the title of another game from NHN Entertainment, "Wooparoo Mountain." * Handsome Youth: Inspired by Steve Fox from Tekken series. * Private Health Nurse: Inspired by Togashi Yuta, a character from a light novel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love,_Chunibyo_%26_Other_Delusions Even with Eighth Grader Syndrome, I Want to Be in Love.] Fun Facts * In CQ, Yeowoodong and Giparang are lovers. But historically, there is no common lifetime between them. * In old versions of CQ (2014), there were ring sounds when you pick up coins which were similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. * Sneak in later versions was renamed to Viper in later versions. The reason for the change is unknown. * In Super Smash Battle, the Divine Beasts are based on cultural references such as: ** Bella's Draco as its name is latin or greek for Dragon ** Prestina's Grent is based on the character Groot from the Guardians of the Galaxy. ** Sera's Divine Beast, Windwolf shares the same name as a a publishing company Windwolf Graphics. https://www.mycomicshop.com/search?pl=Windwolf%20Graphics ** Anut's Divine Beast, Lizaking's name is similar to the Liza King Real Estate http://www.lizaking.com/ ** Dionne's Stronkey, short for Snow Monkey is based on real Snow Monkeys called the Japanese Macaque https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_macaque * You can find funny weapons like: ** Frozen Tuna (sword) ** Cat Pillow (bow) ** Unbrell Gun (gun) ** Firm FishingRod (staff) ** MagicGirl Staff (staff): It looks like star wand in "Cardcaptor Sakura" ** Simya Noodle (orb) ** Mouse Bear (orb)